Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pressurized conduits such as hoses and tubes, more particularly to devices, systems and methods for installing sleeve and collar safety assemblies that encloses the length of a high pressure conduit sleeves to protect against human injury and loss of life due to catastrophic failures in the form of bursts or pin-hole failures in such high pressure fluid conduits.
Description of the Prior Art
As is well known within the hydraulics industry, injury resulting from hose bursts and pin-hole leaks can occur in a matter of milliseconds. Hydraulic systems may operate at very high pressures and a leak of pressurized fluid can penetrate the skin, causing severe tissue damage and burns. ISO 3457, EN474-1, and similar so called “line of sight” protection standards or guidelines state that for hoses carrying material (a fluid) at a pressure of 725 pounds per square inch (psi) or higher, wherein the hose assembly is located within one meter of an operator, or if the material carried within the hose exceeds 50 degrees Celsius, protection is required.